The present invention relates to an N-acetyl-p-aminophenol composition containing pregelatinized starch, to a method for preparing the composition and to orally administerable analgesic tablets formed from the composition. N-acetyl-p-aminophenol (hereinafter often referred to as either acetaminophen or simply APAP) is generally non-compressible, especially in forming orally administerable tablets. Accordingly, there is a substantial need in the art for a direct tableting, free-flowing particulate APAP composition capable of being directly formed into a tablet having high hardness, short disintegration time and short dissolution time. It has now been found by practice of the present invention that such APAP compositions can be formed.
Advantageously, the composition of the present invention can be directly formed into tablets by tablet operators without the need for admixing tableting adjuvants or aids. In various embodiments of the present composition described hereinbelow, the mutually conflicting needs for tablets having high hardness and short disintegration and/or dissolution times can be met.